The Lost Apprentice
by Taeon il'Kral
Summary: This is the first chapter of a fanfic I started writing a while ago. Bear in mind that I was on sleeping medication when I wrote it... Happy reading. Reviews are welcome, good or bad. - Positive Feedback = More chapters... =)


Chapter 1 - A Sly Woman... Escape...

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the windows, lighting the interior of the house. Taeon awoke to find himself in a small shack, barely big enough to house one person. He covered his eyes to stop the sun and started to rise out of his bedding. It felt a little cold out, unusual for this time of day. Looking down, he found himself completely naked! He scrambled for the bed sheets, only to see a woman, a very beautiful woman, sitting on a chair next to the bed. She was looking straight at him.

"You don't have to worry about being modest, I have already seen everything." 

The sound of the women's voice enchanted Taeon. He was momentarily taken aback at the women's beauty. She had long flowing red hair with a figure that could rival the goddess'. She wore a simple green tunic and brown trousers, which looked like they have had a few owners. Eventually, he remembered his current situation and covered himself with the sheet that lay next to him. The girl giggled.

"I told you not to worry about it." She smiled slyly.

"Still, uh, m'lady. I still have my dignity." Taeon wished he sounded as if it were true.

She waved the comment aside. "Your clothes are hanging on the chair next to you. You took quite a beating from whoever it was that got a hold of you. I had my hands full trying to keep you alive these past few days."

Taeon's head jolted towards her. "Few days? What happened to Ghaleon, to Meribia, to the world?"

"Didn't you know? It happened the day before I found you. Dragonmaster Alex killed that wretched fiend and saved everyone."

Taeon looked shocked. "Alex… beat… Ghaleon?"

"Yeah! Good thing too, or else I would not have had the chance to save you in the first place."

His head went to his hands. "I can't believe it, it can't be true!"

"You sound as if you miss the Magic Emperor! Don't you know what he tried to do? What he _did_ do?"

"Ghaleon was my…. My teacher at the Magic Guild a long time ago, don't you think I have the right to be a little sad for a lost mentor?"

The girl ignored the question. "You're a mage?"

"Yes I am," Taeon said, straightening himself to try to look the part.

"A very powerful one at that, at least from my observations." She glanced downward, a smirk on her face.

Startled, he pulled his pants all the way up. The girl giggled again as she approached him.

"My name is Sara." She stuck out her hand and shook with a rather powerful grip, unbecoming of a woman her size. "Mage or no, you still look as if you could handle yourself on the streets. I am wondering how you got the crap kicked out of you by anyone. It must have been a lot of people."

"I… I don't remember anything. All I can recall is being on the…" Suddenly, he remembered he wasn't talking with just anyone who supported Ghaleon. The world hated him, and he must remember that if he were to survive in this world. "On the dock, working on an assignment from the Magic Guild."

"What would the Magic Guild want with the Meribian docks? Wasn't the Magic Guild eliminated when Vane hit the ground?" Sara seemed very disbelieving. And so she should, Taeon thought. I wouldn't believe myself either.

"I was greeting a very powerful recruit who just came in from Saith. I was stationed at Black Rose Street at the time of the crash. The remaining guild members are held up there. I've been here for a little while." One thing he could be happy of was that he now knew where he was. But now he had to act like he knew his way around. That would be just a little bit more difficult since he had only been here once with Ghaleon when he met with Mel shortly before his transformation. The girl looked rather bored now, still disbelieving.

"Whatever the case may be, you still need a little rest." She started to push him back onto the bed. 

"Ack, Sara…" He was back in bed, sheet missing. Sara looked down and giggled again. Taeon blushed a deep red. Now she knew how much he found her attractive.

"Anyway, stay there… I have to go to work. The Dockmaster is going to kill me." Sara sighed as she went through the door; a soft click sounded after she closed it.

Dockmaster? She works at the docks? It was only now that he saw why the girl has not believed him. She would know if a ship was scheduled to come in and for what reason.

"Damn it all!" Taeon swore out loud. She could be going to the police right this minute to turn him in as a Vile Tribe member. He needed to get out, and fast. He got up and swiftly changed, swearing to himself. He went to the door and tried to open it. 

"By the goddess…" Of course she had to lock it. Why wouldn't she? She couldn't let her precious vile tribe member leave without her reward. Many Footsteps could be heard outside, the sound of armored boots clanking against the pavement.

"Open up in the name of Mel!" A loud voice boomed the order. "We have orders to search every house for those belonging to the Vile Tribe. Resist and you shall be punished!" Taeon frantically looked for a place to hide. The shack seemed to offer no help to his needs. He then spotted something, a small gleam of light shown from under the bed.

* * *


End file.
